There is a strong and growing need for devices and methods to correct spinal deformities, particularly for scoliosis. Current devices and methods include internal spinal fixation devices and even fusion of vertebrae along the spinal column to correct spinal deformities. Moreover, because of the profile of such devices, and the perceived lack of benefit to anterior access to the spine, the current methods involve posterior surgical approaches in order to avoid damage and trauma to the delicate internal anatomy located around the anterior portion of the spinal column. Additionally, internal spinal fixation devices use rigid, or non-flexible, spinal rods that are incapable of expansion and/or flexation. Therefore, a growing child who has scoliosis experiences either permanent loss of growth and mobility of portions of the spine, or multiple surgical procedures in order to gain some continued growth until definitive destruction of mobile joints through a fusion procedure.
Accordingly, devices, systems, and methods for correcting spinal deformities that overcome these shortcomings are needed.